My Love
by Selphieroxmysox
Summary: Gypal, and yuffie go to the same high school the both fight constanly, until one day SElphie talks gypal into joining her card squad wich yuffie is in, will these 2 get along are will the fight untill they kill each other? find out in this weird but awsom


**Ch.1**

a new beginning

"Yuffie it's time to get up! you've already over slept 2 hours!" a young girl with red hair cried out, that kind of flipped out a bit. " Alrighty Selphie i know i know, its not my fault that Wakka's party kinda got out hand last night!" yuffie screamed as she threw over her covers to find out she had beer bottles all in her covers and of course money in her shirt, "Wh- what the heck happened last night? did we throw a party last night?" "Nooooo but its gonna be a mega super duper bummer if we dont get to miss Cazzes class in 30 minutes!"

As the two girls hurried on to class two guys no other than Tidus, and Gypal were lurking around the corner. "So what did you think of Tifa last night?" Gypal teased, "Defantally not my type, for one she got drunk before i could even dance with her, plus i think she likes Cloud anyways." Tidus sighed and threw down his gym bag, "I need a girl with class, one who is all about me! not my car, and not my money." Gypal laughed "Tidus you doofus the most luck your gonna get there is if you go after someone like..." As he talked Yuffie was running as fast as she could, with her uniform not fixed properly, so you could see half of her behind, and half of her braw. "Move it you one eyed freak!" she screamed, and her faithful friend Selphie right behind her screaming " YA! GETTA OUTTA OUR WAYA! BOOYA!" Gypal then grinned evily "Someone like Yuffie, the stripper!" Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks causing Selphie to crash straight into her. "Yuffie egnore them! their mega stupid! they have blitzballs for brains!" "Take it back pirate!" yuffie yelled as she hit him with a book, called how to raise your materia. " hmmm, maybe i wont, STRIPPER!" as he yelled that Miss Cazzes walked out. "YUFFIE SELPHIE GYPAL AND TIDUS! I COULD HERE YOU ALL THE WAY FROM MY CLASS ROOM, YOU WILL HAVE DETINTION AFTER SCHOOL!" she replied strictly.

"Hey Lablanc did you here about tidus and gypal, i heard they got into an arguement with those weirdos Selphie and Yuffie." Rinoa gossoped. " Yuffie is way weird but Selphie is cool!" Lablanc said cheerfully. this was the usual thing at lunch, the group usally consisseded of Tifa Rinoa Leblanc and Garnet a.ka dagger, but sometimes Selphie hung out with them when yuffie was hanging out with Lulu, Aeris, Freya, and Yuna, Today was one of those days that Selphie and Yuffie hung out with Aeris and Garnet, where they played the card game, which Selphie has went pro and had already won 3 of the 4 schools tournement, the loss though she lost it to Gypal.

Yuna was standing by her locker when she saw Dona hanging on to Bartellos ear. "For last time you mussle head! i told you not to set with me and my friends!" she yelled. "Dona" bartello said in a pleasing voice. yuffie had just came out of the bathroom, lookinging very angry look on her face. "bartello, dona is not intrested in you, she only likes Blitzball players. such as the very weird pirate Gypal!" that offened Dona. "Mind you Gypal is like the cutest guy in the school, besides Tidus." she looked and smiled at Yuna, "Oh by the way dear, how are you doin on the cheerleading team?" " Oh its great! we go to regionals next week!" she said cheerfully.

Selphie was looking on the bullinton board, and there she saw the magic words card tournement next week. she quikly ran back to her dorm where she found Yuffie watching TV. " Heey! my bestest friend in the whole widest bigest world. " YUffie stared at her and then fot the idea she new what was up. " what do want Selphie. "well as you know, my passion is the card game right, and well this year the rules have changed instead of the fend for yourself we are teaming up and extra rules and guidelines have been made out, and in ored to be able to play we need 8 people on our team, grand prize is to follow Lenne around while she is on tour! and plus its a chance to tell people that i can whip Gypals butt at cards anytime of the year, so far the signutures i have, that i know are good is Me of course Aeris and Dagger, now i need yours please. Yuffie looked at her and then grinned. " okie, i would love to, plus we get to hang out with Lenne!"

Gypal, walked up to Tidus. " You know the card game? well that miget Selphie says she is gonna show me up in it, i need you on my team, we are gonna go ask Squall, and cloud to join, so come on." tidus look at him and nodded, Tidus was pretty good at the whole game so he agreed they got to Squall and Cloud to late though, Selphie was Aware of their skills and they had ageed to join the team. " dude arnt they like called some girlee name like the Twinkle toes?" Gypal asked Squall. " yeah but Selphie knows how to play a good gamed of cards. " then cloud butted in. yeah, plus Aeris is cute!" he smiled. Tidus sighed. "poor Tifa." by the end of the day they had 2 names, Tidus and Gypal.

Somthing struck SElphie, the most mightest player was entering, Sephiroth with his buds he was sowing of his list

SEphiroth

Rufus

Kuja

Seymour

Shinra

Lanna

Red

Leblanc

Selphie freaked and aproached Gypal. "Gypal i neeed your help baaad!" " heh what twurp?" i need you to enter the contest with me and my group, if we dont SEphioth is gonna kick our butts! and plus your team coudnt even enter.

so after much arguement the agreed, but when they arived yuffie wasnt suchh a happy camper. "WHY IS THAT PIRATE AND THAT BLITZBALL FREAK IN OUR HOUSE!"

Yuffie yelled. " they are gonna help us win! they are our only hope! " selphie smiled. " Oh great i forgot ill be stuck with the stripper, oh well i guess, it worth seein lenne."

Gypal said with an evil smile. " YOU SICK PERV!" yuffie screamed

end of chapter


End file.
